Question & Answer (Stevethyst)
by Jack-Septic-Eye
Summary: Ask Steven and Amethyst any question that's bothering you, and they'll answer you.
1. Chapter 1

**Ask Stevethyst**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome to "Stevethyst Ask & Answer!". Here you can ask Steven and Amethyst any question and they'll answer you directly, so fire away with the questions.**

"Hey everyone! It's Steven aka Rose, Quartz Child or Bubble boy" Steven says.

"And Amethyst aka Purple Puma or Amy" Amethyst says.

"We're here to answer all your questions" Steven says.

"Yeah! From our best food to what we love about each other" Amethyst says.

"Pst! I've got Amy's gray bra and panties, their Amy's favorite pair, don't tell her I've got them" Steven whispers.

"I'm looking for my gray bra and panties, if you see them please tell me" Amethyst says.

"So your questions, let them be clear and simple like drinking water" Steven says.

"And don't hesitate to ask anything personal, except things related to Kindergarten" Amethyst says.

"And my Mom! So fire away" Steven says.

"Later guys" Amethyst says.

"And Jazz Hands!" Steven and Amethyst say wiggling their hands.

 **Pls don't hesitate, you know the rules. And make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask Stevethyst**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "Ask & Answer Stevethyst". I've seen some of guys want answers, and your hosts are here to answer your questions okay. HYLT!**

"Hey guys, it's Bubble boy" Steven says.

"And Purple puma" Amethyst says.

"So you guys want answers" Steven says.

"We're here to answer them" Amethyst says.

"So Frankenstrike, you want to know the funniest thing that Amy has done to make Pearl freak out" Steven says.

"That's easy, I remember when I took her with Steven for skydiving and Steven fell out screaming due to how the plane was shaking, she literally jumped out after Steven forgetting he could float and plummeting into the beach, the only thing that saved her was Steven, she's been freaking out everytime I come to her room to have a normal conversation, she's always like 'The heights, I'll never go skydiving again, the endless cluster of clouds squeezing the life out of You' it's too funny!" Amethyst laughs.

"I remember that" Steven says wiping away a tear.

"Hey booklover41! You wonder how we got together" Amethyst says.

"Well that's a very good question" Steven says.

"It was Valentine Day, we went out when Steven felt down and we had a picnic on the beach, until we got attacked by Jasper the Angry She Bitch but Steven protected and comforted me, and before I knew it Steven leaned in and gave me a kiss, it was magic and for that moment I felt like I had no problems in the world" Amethyst says kissing Steven's cheek.

"Well it was great for me" Steven says.

"Little miss fanfiction lover! I really like your question" Amethyst says.

"To be truthful we're actually planning on having a gemling, maybe 1 or 2" Steven says scratching the back of his head.

"We're definitely having a gemling" Amethyst says with much emphasis on the "a".

"That only depends on how many times I bang her, especially when her pussy is tight as fuck" Steven whispers winking.

"Well Nicholas, I actually really love Steven, he's so caring, brave and he treats me like I'm a normal gem and not how others do" Amethyst says blushing.

"And Yeah, I do fuse with Amethyst often, during dangerous situation and just to make her feel important, because she's my queen" Steven says.

"What did you say, speak up please, I didn't really get what you said" Amethyst says.

"Amy is my one and only queen" Steven says getting a kiss from Amethyst.

"So I'm still waiting for more questions, so fire more questions" Steven says.

"Come on Steven, you promised!" Amethyst whines.

"Okay! Later guys!" Steven says being pulled by Amethyst into her room.

 **So just ask and you'll receive an answer, even if it's a dare they'll do it. So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ask Stevethyst**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "Ask and Answer Stevethyst". HYLT!**

"Hey everyone! Bubble boy here" Steven says.

"Amy is in the house" Amethyst says.

"Nicholas, we have never tried anything like that, but that wouldn't hurt" Steven says.

"It would definitely hurt me, and do want to see me hurt?" Amethyst asks.

"No" Steven says.

"Good! Then I don't get why you want to know the size of my boobs, but it's E size/95 cm and never ask about this again" Amethyst says.

"Smoky Quartz is actually very strong when we put our minds to it, even stronger than Sugilite, strength is in endurance and not in brute force, always remember that" Steven says.

"Hey Emilee Hill, we got married a few months ago, that's why we said we were planning on having a gemling, to be truthful I'm actually pregnant right now, just 4 to go" Amethyst says.

"I'm freaking out, I don't even know if I'm ready to be a father, but I'm determined to be the best Dad in the world" Steven says.

"Blood Diamond I feel your a pain in ass for almost insulting Steven, and I feel great fusing with Steven, and I feel much better protected by him whenever we fuse" Amethyst says.

"It's not like can't pull pranks, but it Amethysts thing so I don't disturb her about it. Hey Amy, you've got to pour a life time supply of bubble bath soap in Pearl's room!" Steven says.

"What about the baby?" Amethyst asks.

"Then keep some, but pour enough that would drive Pearl crazy before she gets back" Steven says.

"Sorry we couldn't pour all, but we need to think about the baby" Amethyst says getting to work.

Amethyst goes to her room, jumps into the puddle that takes her to the highest fountain, transforms into a plane and pours down the bubble bath soap into all the fountains causing them to get foamy, quickly gets out and joins Steven. Just as Pearl and Garnet arrive in the nick of time, Garnet goes to the burning room to sort out stuff, while Pearl opens her door, enters the room and then she slips by just one step and starts falling towards the burning room, therefore causing her to yell.

"Amethyst! I fucking hate you!" Pearl yells while the couple are laughing.

"That never gets old" Amethyst says wiping away a tear.

"Yeah" Steven says.

"Woah! That took a lot of energy" Amethyst says feeling very tired.

"Sorry, I think Amy should lay off the pranks for now because of the pregnancy" Steven says placing his hand on her belly and feeling the child kick, making them giggle.

"She must love it in here, I just know she'll be beautiful" Amethyst says.

"I know she will, hey wants to know what to name our child, I'm thinking something more pink related" Steven says.

"No way! It should be something more purple related" Amethyst says.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who names the child" Steven says.

"Yeah! Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" Amethyst says drawing Scissors, while Steven pulls out Paper.

"No fair! I wanted to name her" Steven says as Garnet walks out of her room.

"And I choose..." Amethyst says thinking until Garnet breaks the ice.

"Her name is Emily Amethyst Universe" Garnet says.

"You destroyed the moment, stop it with your future vision" Amethyst says pissed off a little bit.

"Okay, next time you want to know your next child's name, don't come to me" Garnet says.

"Your kidding right?! Garnet the joker, right?!" Steven asks as Garnet leaves.

"I think I need to work on my emotions" Amethyst says.

"Yeah, big time honey" Steven says.

"It's not like you don't get out of hand" Amethyst says.

"Okay I can get out of hand, but I think we're done here, so see you guys later" Steven says.

"Same here" Amethyst says.

 **Like it, then ask and dare more for the full experience. So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ask Stevethyst**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "Stevethyst Ask & Answer".So please just enjoy and ask them everything. HYLT!**

"Hey everyone, Bubble Boy here!" Steven says.

"Purple puma in house" Amethyst says.

"Shhh! You'll wake Emily up" Steven whispers.

"Oh yeah, well we are officially parents" Amethyst says.

"And it is amazing, and now I have a new family" Steven says.

"Frankenstrike, if you wanna challenge me to a pizza eating contest, just stop cause I can eat up to 500 pizzas" Amethyst says with pride.

"She can do that, but she can't ear healthy for 5 seconds" Steven says with a sigh.

"Hey! I can eat, I'm just not used to the taste of that green stuff" Amethyst says irritated by the thought of her eating vegetables for her own health.

"Blood Diamond, she's not interested cause she's a Mom now, and you should try fusion cause it makes you feel much more better" Steven says.

"Emilee hill, Thanks for what you said and she'll go grow to be really strong" Amethyst says.

"Nicholas H. to be truthful Garnet took it well, but Pearl made it very difficult for the both of us" Steven says.

"Yeah, bitch couldn't take shit" Amethyst says then hearing Emily cry, so she runs to her and take care of her little angel.

"I can say that Amethyst is amazing in bed, but when she puts on her bunny costume, you'll feel like your in heaven" Steven says.

"Well I think Jasper can be a better person if she could just try, plus she's an earth made gem and she's just like me, just haa a lot of anger issues and she's thinks she's the best when there are others who are stronger than her" Amethyst says feeding Emily with a bottle.

"Yeah, she can be a good person... someday" Steven says.

"Hey Meez13rulez, I think I would go with Vadalia" Amethyst says.

"I think I would go with Garnet in particular, maybe a godmother time share, cause if we give Pearl a chance, God knows that Pearl's either gonna not care for her or would just kill my pwecious wittle baby" Steven says with a baby voice at the end.

"I'm acting 4ft tall, while Steven is 5.5ft tall so I'm not really behind on that" Amethyst says.

"Pearl has been like that for thousands of years, well she isn't stuck up when it comes to my Mom, she's always like 'Why are you so irresponsible' or 'Do think before do that', and it really pisses me off, especially when it comes to Amethyst and she knows her limits when it comes to my girl" Steven says.

"Awww! So you do care" Amethyst says kissing Steven's cheek making him blush.

"I always care, now can you let me hold my child?" Steven asks.

"No!" Amethyst says.

"She's my child" Steven says.

"But I went through the pain to bring her into this world" Amethyst says.

"Dammit! Fine! you can keep her" Steven says.

"More baby time for me" Amethyst says as Emily starts crying.

"Can I have her now?" Steven asks again.

"Yeah! It's even your turn to make her stop crying" Amethyst says giving Emily to Steven, and once he gets hold of his baby, she stops crying.

"Baby whisperer" Steven says.

"See you guys later!" Amethyst says.

"Bye" Steven says.

"Mama!" Emily says in a babyish way making Steven and Amethyst catch stars in their eyes.

 **So keep on asking and they'll keep on answering you guys, and I see you guys are really enjoying this. So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ask Stevethyst**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "Ask Stevethyst". They need more dares and questions, no holds barred. HYLT!**

"Hey everyone, it's Quartz Child!" Steven says.

"And Purple puma" Amethyst says.

"Let's get started" Steven says.

"Red The Pokémon Master, I'm 4ft. and Steven's 5ft. so like I said back then" Amethyst says.

"Pearl has been like that for so many years, well she's been like that ever since she lost Mom and her emotions are just getting really annoying" Steven says out of frustration.

"Tell me about" Amethyst says.

"We love Pokémon so much, we even got Peridot to make some improvements so we can let people watch the hologram version of the game" Steven said.

"He's over his head when it comes to the game because he's a level 46" Amethyst says.

"And she's just a level 39" Steven says.

"All level difference's aside, we love the game" Amethyst says.

"Sharon Grey, that is a personal question, sorry we can't answer that" Steven says.

"It was funny, Steven's too embarrassed to tell you" Amethyst says laugh.

"No I'm not" Steven says.

"Going into labor isn't easy, it was so painful and so annoying, it took hours before Emily could come out, she was being a little bit difficult coming out, it's like she wanted to be there and when it came to Steven, he was rolling on the floor and shouting so loud I could hear him over the pain, but when she was finally out if there, that's when Steven topped it off by fainting when he heard Emily was finally out" Amethyst narrates.

"I don't remember that day like that" Steven says.

"Cause you didn't eat for that day" Amethyst says.

"Good for you Blood Diamond, I called myself a Baby whisperer" Steven says.

"It's normal, I'm sure that gems are mostly female gender cause we have bodies of female's, I hope that answered your question" Amethyst says hearing music from Emily's room.

"Fuck with us and now we tweaking ho! run up on that nigga get the squeezing ho!" Bobby Shmurda sings on Emily's phone.

"Young lady, that better not be Bobby Shmurda I'm hearing" Steven says.

"No Dad, Oh My God!" Emily says falling from her bed.

"Are you okay dear?!" Amethyst says.

"I'm okay" Emily says.

"Stop listening to him, listen to people like Drake, Lil Wayne, Chris Brown, Dessigner, not to that one hit wonder and he's dead now" Steven says.

"Thanks Dad" Emily says.

"Are you trying to destroy this child for me?!" Amethyst asks angrily.

"It's a free world babe" Steven says getting a hot slap across his face from Amethyst.

"Emily, if you play that music uncensored, your going to be in serious trouble" Amethyst says.

"No grounding, I'm getting all the censored versions of the songs I have" Emily says going to her laptop.

"You didn't have to slap me" Steven says rubbing his cheek.

"Next time, think twice" Amethyst says.

"I think we should be done here, what do you say if we just hit it a little" Steven says winking at Amethyst.

"No love for you right now" Amethyst says.

"Bye guys, I'm not gonna take no for an answer" Steven says.

"Keep on dreaming" Amethyst says leaving.

"If you dare me to slam that ass, I will definitely do that" Steven says.

"I heard that!" Amethyst says.

 **Ask them for me please, or do want me to start Starnet Ask or Dare, cause I can. So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ask Stevethyst**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "Ask Stevethyst". Enjoy, HYLT!**

"Hey everyone, it's Bubble boy" Steven says.

"And purple puma" Amethyst says.

"Darkness Infinite, it's good that your a big fan of us" Steven says.

"Like we said, Garnet was cool with it and she even helped us with the wedding ceremony, but Pearl was just annoying and tried destroying everything; our relationship, wedding and nearly the kid but we moved out before she could, plus Garnet never takes her eyes of Emily" Amethyst says.

"Yeah, Aunty Pearl is horrible" Emily says floating above her parents.

"When did you start floating?" Steven asks feeling proud of his little angel.

"A week ago" Emily says landing on the ground softly.

"We've actually been together for 10 years" Amethyst says.

"Little miss fanfiction lover, well let's take a look at your questions" Steven says.

"Once she's 6, we'll take her there" Amethyst says.

"Next year of course!" Emily cheers.

"I don't know, what do think Emily? Brother or sister?" Steven asks.

"Brother!" Emily says floating into the air cheering.

"Calm down, let's think about it first" Amethyst says.

"Please! Please! Please!" Emily squeals.

"I'll do it" Amethyst says.

"Plus I've not had sometime to talk to Steven privately" Amethyst whispers into Steven's ear making him blush.

"Yeah" Steven says.

"Lion is doing good, he's been weak and sleeping more than ever" Steven says.

"So see you guys later" Amethyst says as Emily gets into the screen with a big smile on her face.

"Brother coming soon" Emily says.

 **So it's been a while, more questions and dares for the couple and Emily will be part of it from time to time.**

 **So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


End file.
